As this kind of liquid-sealed vibration prevention device, there is known a suspension member mount of an automobile. This suspension member mount is constituted by an inner cylinder, an intermediate sleeve disposed at a distance on the outer side of the inner cylinder, a main rubber elastic body elastically connecting the inner cylinder and the intermediate sleeve to each other, and an outer cylinder sheathing the intermediate sleeve (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Provided between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder is a fluid chamber filled with incompressible fluid.
The inner cylinder and the intermediate sleeve are constituted as a unified vulcanized and molded article in which the main rubber elastic body is bonded with vulcanization to the outer periphery of the inner cylinder and the inner periphery of the intermediate sleeve. The vulcanized and molded article is equipped with a set of orifice-forming members. The outer cylinder provided with a seal rubber layer on an inner wall thereof is allowed to sheathe the vulcanized and molded article equipped with the orifice-forming members from the lower part side of the vulcanized and molded article, thereby completing a suspension member mount in which the inner cylinder, the intermediate sleeve and the outer cylinder are fitted into each other in a unified manner.